Quizás merezca la pena
by Atsun
Summary: Es evidente que Antonio y Lovino no están acostumbrados a enviarse mensajes subidos de tono.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** palabras feas que los niños buenos no deberían usar. Y referencias picantonas. Bastantes, de hecho.

* * *

Lovino sabe que algo malo va a suceder cuando ve a los Tres Mosquecerdos cuchicheando en el pasillo.

Cuando nota que los tres lo están mirando con una mirada divertida —_sobre todo Antonio_—, se da cuenta de que él será la próxima víctima de los tejemanejes de esos imbéciles.

Precavido, Lovino avanza sin prisa hacia la sala donde se celebrará la dichosa conferencia en honor a la Unión Europea y su precioso Premio Nóbel de la Paz. ¡Ni que fuera una fiesta!

Antes de que alguno de los tres malandrines busque asiento a su vera y le atormente durante la hora y media que pueda durar la charla, Lovino decide sentarse entre Govert y Emma.

—A ver quién tiene cojones de molestarme teniendo al rinoceronte este al lado… —murmura Lovino con una sonrisa maléfica.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Govert le dedica una mirada perturbada.

Contra todo pronóstico, Antonio _tiene los santos cojones_ de sentarse al lado de Govert.

Lovino ya ni sabe de qué se sorprende.

—¡Hola, Gov y Bel! —saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su semblante se torna más serio y _¿seductor?_ al mirar a Lovino— _Buenos días, señor Vargas_.

Y le guiña un ojo.

Un escalofrío recorre a Lovino de arriba abajo. ¿Qué estarán tramando Antonio y sus amigos?

Como si estuvieran leyendo sus pensamientos, Gilbert y Francis no tardan en acomodarse al lado de Antonio, también más sonrientes de lo habitual y con cara de haber trazado algún plan malvado que acabe con la paz paneuropea.

La conferencia empieza. Como ya era de esperar, una eminencia de la economía comienza a hablar sobre la historia de la Unión Europea, como si los allí presentes no supieran nada al respecto.

—Yo estuve allí —susurra Govert cuando se menciona el Tratado de Roma. Mira a su hermana y a Lovino de reojo. ¿Eso era una mirada cómplice?

Todos están más raros de lo normal.

Tras Govert, su bufanda y su pelambrera «tulipanoide», está Antonio extendiendo el brazo. Tiene una notita en la mano. Lovino, movido por la estupidez, la coge y se dispone a leerla.

La verdad es que tampoco tiene nada mejor que hacer. No está demasiado interesado en escuchar una historia que ya se sabe al dedillo.

«Niño, con ese cuerpo yo te hacía un traje de saliva»

Qué.

Pero qué.

Que aspen a Lovino si eso no es un piropo. Uno de _muy _mal gusto.

Lo más normal sería pensar que lo escribió Gilbert o Francis, pero la letra —sin duda alguna— es la de Antonio. Además, sus dos compinches, por algún motivo que se escapa de la mente de Lovino, sí están prestando atención a la cháchara del economista que se cree historiador.

Lovino mira a Antonio, atónito.

Y encima el muy imbécil le está sonriendo con una pose sugestiva y guiñando un ojo.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, Lovino recibe otro mensaje. _Otro_.

«Tienes más polvo que la biblioteca de un analfabeto»

_Cielo santo_.

Lo peor de todo es que tanto Emma como Govert miran en ocasiones de soslayo a Lovino y sus mensajes raros, pero sin escandalizarse o al menos alzar las cejas con la sorpresa.

Emma hasta sonríe con dulzura.

Debe de ser que no entienden el castellano.

Gira la cabeza para acuchillar a Antonio con la mirada, pero ya ve cómo le pasa otra notita a Govert, que a su vez se la entrega a Lovino. ¡Encima el tulipán va y colabora con el enemigo común!

«¡Eso sí que es carne y no lo que le echa mi madre al cocido, so guapo!»

Lovino lo lee y relee, apenas sin creerse lo que sus ojos registran. Y para colmo, como si su cerebro se estuviera contagiando por la estupidez, decide que ese piropo tan obsceno y desagradable _le hace gracia_.

Posa su mirada sobre Antonio, que no le quita la vista de encima ni en un mísero instante. Lovino lo sorprende con una sonrisa de media luna, observándole con un toque ligeramente pícaro. Antonio, deleitado con aquella reacción, le dedica una sonrisa más reservada y tierna.

Una sonrisa que guarda _poca relación_ con los mensajes depravados que le está enviando.

Antonio le hace un gesto para que se estire y agache la cabeza. ¿Querrá susurrarle algo? Lovino obedece y, a la altura del abdomen de Govert, su cabeza y la de Antonio casi se rozan.

Desde otro punto de vista, cualquiera juraría que los dos le están dando placer oral a Govert. Qué idea _tan_ asquerosa.

—Lovi, ¿acaba de salir el sol? ¿O es que me acabas de sonreír? —Antonio dice en voz baja, acariciando con cariño la mejilla de Lovino.

Esos mimitos gratuitos ya son suficiente para que toda la sangre de Lovino se le vaya acumulando en la cara, ya ardiente por completo.

Como castigo por hacerle sonrojar, Lovino pellizca la nariz de Antonio —que tiene la poca decencia de reírse y así ganar sonrisas reprobadoras por parte de naciones más formales— y recupera su posición normal y _civilizada_.

—¿Os estabais dando un piquito? —Emma le susurra en la oreja, con esa sonrisa de gatito travieso.

_Ay, la Virgen._

—Claro que no —responde Lovino con toda la naturalidad posible.

Se oye de fondo la voz de un viejo loco que habla sobre los proyectos victoriosos que ha llevado a cabo la Unión Europea, como el euro. Govert rebuzna.

Lovino tarda poco en ver de nuevo una notita sobre su regazo. No sabe si Antonio cada vez es más rápido o si alguno de los pajarracos de Francis y Gilbert está haciendo de mensajero.

Ya más relajado, pero aún con cierto recelo, despliega el papelito y lee con atención las palabras que sobre él están plasmadas.

«Al fin lo he conseguido: ¡te has sonrojado! Cada vez es más difícil sacarte uno, cuchifritín. Por cierto, ¿eres un horno? Porque no veas lo caliente que me pones»

Conque el maldito Antonio solamente quería ruborizar a Lovino. Pues al juego de ser un guarro, él también es un experto.

…O no. Lovino siempre es un caballero que alaba la belleza del mirar dulce de una dama, no los genitales de un mamarracho calenturiento.

Ya con su nuevo objetivo en mente, Lovino coge prestado el bolígrafo de Emma —total, _no_ lo está usando— y se dispone a escribir en una de las notitas viejas. Como si fuera una iluminación divina, Lovino se da cuenta de que a Antonio le _encanta_ que le hablen en español.

Perfecto. Tantos años bajo el mando de ese gandul sirvieron para algo.

Sin embargo, Lovino no es consciente de un _pequeño_ detalle: él sabe hablar español, pero _no escribirlo_. Al fin y al cabo, había sido Antonio quien se había encargado de enseñarle la lengua de Cervantes, mostrándole así frases como _holla_ o _dome uh beso_. Lovino nunca se dio cuenta de que había evidentes erratas y asimiló que esas palabras estaban escritas correctamente, lo que explica perfectamente el resultado de su notita a Antonio: «_Quieru chuparti uh hojo, ermoso»_

Envía el mensaje rápidamente, expectante ante la reacción de Antonio. Él, nada más leer la pequeña carta, abre los ojos como platos, como si le acabasen de decir que Roderich está vendiendo tangas. Mira a su derecha y ve a Lovino, ligeramente inclinado para que Govert no le tape, con cara de donjuán.

Hasta eleva una ceja, haciéndose el interesante.

Una vez más, Antonio clava su vista en el mensaje. Al parecer, Lovino y su «orcografía» querían chuparle un ojo. Casi pierde un riñón al intentar reprimir una carcajada que estaba claro que iba a nacer. Se tapa la boca con las manos, notando ya cómo la vista se le empaña.

Por otro lado, Lovino no entiende qué está pasando. ¡Se suponía que con aquel mensaje lo que tenía que despertar era la morcilla de Antonio, no su sentido del humor!

Está claro que Lovino tiene que cambiar de estrategia lo antes posible. Tal vez sea el mero hecho de emplear un vocabulario soez lo que haga gracia a Antonio, por lo que más inteligente será usar sus armas de toda la vida: las de galán. Si trata a Antonio como si fuera una señorita, se lo ganará.

Escribe a toda prisa, ansioso por vengarse de una vez por todas de Antonio. Aunque, ¿para qué mentir? En el fondo se lo está pasando bomba. Pocas cosas son mejores que practicar el antiguo arte del ligoteo y pasar olímpicamente de una conferencia absurda.

Dobla el papel hasta convertirlo en un avioncito amorfo y lo lanza con todas sus energías y esperanzas, pero se queda atorado en el tulipancio de Govert.

Joder.

Antonio ve esa escena y vuelve a reír. ¡Joder, joder!

Saca el aeroplano de la cabellera rubia y mira a Govert como si él fuera el culpable de todos los males, y no la víctima de un ataque fortuito. Coge respiración y lanza el papel una vez más.

Y esta vez aterriza en el regazo de Gilbert.

Cuando Gilbert va a abrir el mensaje —¡por fin alguien le hace caso _a él_!—, Antonio se lo quita de las manos, sin siquiera brindarle una explicación, y lo lee: «Tu boz es lla melodía dels àmgeles, tus hojos er rozío del alva. Pro tu sonrisa es ol qeu m'henamourau».

Intenta descifrar ese jeroglífico en suajili arcaico, pero no lo consigue.

Cielo santo, ¡tuvo que ser un profesor terrible para que Lovino acabase destrozando el castellano de semejante manera!

Está tan confuso que ni siquiera se fija en cómo Lovino se muerde el labio o el interés con el que lo mira. Y eso, eso solo, ya hubiera sido suficiente para que Antonio se pusiera más colorado que un tomate maduro, pero se pierde ese detalle tan delicioso por estar releyendo por enésima vez aquel aborto de castellano macarrónico.

Derrotado, Antonio mira hacia un lado y se encoge de hombros, indicándole a Lovino que no ha entendido el mensaje.

—Tu voz es la melodía de los ángeles y tus ojos el rocío del alba. Pero tu sonrisa es lo que me enamora —Lovino usa sus manos como megáfono, pero susurra para que no se entera media sala de su competición patética con Antonio. Que una cosa es que estén de broma entre ellos y otra muy diferente es que la flor y nata de Europa se piense que Lovino es un cursi. ¡Que no lo es! Los mensajes están redactados en clave de humor. Más o menos.

Pero Antonio no llega a escuchar el mensaje.

Govert sí. _Y se sonroja un poco._

¡No se habrá pensado que Lovino está flirteando con él!

Antonio se señala su propia oreja para que Lovino hable más alto.

—Que te digo que tu voz es la melodía de los ángeles y tus ojos el rocío del alba, pero que tu sonrisa es lo que me enamora —dice un poco más alto, un poco avergonzado por repetir tanta palabrería cursi. Emma lo escucha y se ríe por lo bajinis.

Qué bochornoso.

Y Antonio repite su juego de gestos de sordo.

—¡Que te digo que tu puñetera voz es la **melodía de los ángeles** y que tus ojos son el **rocío del alba**, joder! ¡Pero lo que de verdad **me tiene enamorado** es tu sonrisa, CACHO SORDO!

Lovino grita todo eso como si fuese el motivo por el que nació. Con toda la fuerza que le permiten sus pulmones, con todo su empeño y corazón. Con toda su gilipollez acumulada.

Todos escuchan esa "declaración de amor". _Todos_. Pasando por su jefe, la reina de Inglaterra —¡ya decía Lovino que el sombrero hortera que tiene delante le sonaba de algo!—, Ludwig y la Merkel.

No puede ser cierto.

—¿Pod qué no te callaz? —espeta el rey de España.

_Pero sí lo es_.

¿Para qué mentir? Es el peor momento de toda su vida. Peor que cuando tropezó y aterrizó en los senos de Yekaterina, peor que cuando sin querer le tocó el trasero a Ludwig, ¡peor que cuando se secó los mocos en la bufanda de Govert!

Entre todas las miradas despreciativas y los cuchicheos cargados de odio, hay un par de ojillos que brillan como si hubieran ganado la lotería. Antonio sonríe de oreja a oreja, rebosante de alegría _y_ con la cara carmesí.

—Como bien iba diciendo antes de que el señor Italia del sur nos interrumpiera con esa curiosa declaración de amor al Reino de España —el viejo loco se ajusta las gafas—, el diseño del billete de cinco euros surge cuando…

Lovino vuelve a desconectar del mundo real.

Qué asco de vida, ¡qué asco de todo!

Y venida del cielo, una notita cae sobre su cabeza. Lovino, con el ánimo por los suelos, ve que ya nada le saldrá peor por leerla. _¿O sí?_

«Aquí cerca hay un hotel»

¿Y a Lovino qué diablos le importa que haya un hotel cerca o no? ¡Ni que Antonio y él fueran a hacer el am…!

Oh.

_Conque era eso._

Mira a Antonio y, como se espera, tiene la barbilla apoyada en la mano, relamiéndose el labio. Despacio. Lentamente. Con ese semblante que haría que cualquiera se rindiera a sus pies.

Lovino arde por dentro y va derritiéndose poco a poco, pero no va a permitir que Antonio se dé cuenta. Él también tiene una imagen de semental que tiene que mantener y, por supuesto, una faceta sensual que solo Antonio puede conocer.

Quizás todo el bochorno haya merecido la pena.

Mientras Antonio y Lovino se siguen enviando notitas picaronas y riendo como si fueran adolescentes en celo, Gilbert y Francis se miran el uno al otro y asienten, orgullosos de los logros de su amigo.

—Hoy nuestro pequeño va a mojar su churro —Francis, conmovido por tanto amor, finge que se seca una lagrimilla.

* * *

**Notas:** Escribí esto anoche porque no podía dormir. No sé si me gusta cómo quedó o no, pero me lo pasé pipa escribiéndolo.


End file.
